the story of my life and friends
by jacobpaulseth
Summary: quil has a little sister and so does Jacob they are best friends so what happened to them in all of the dram that happens
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters in this story only Georgia , grace , Carla and some other oc in the story this is my second story I deleted my first story because people kept putting mean thing and I felt I had to stop so I am going to try again I would just like to say I cannot spell very well and have bad punctuation so if you don't like this story or something please do not be mean just don't read it so enough of my life story now this story I am going to tell you

Georgia p.o.v

My name is Georgia Ateara I'm Quil younger sister he's older than me by one year my best friends are Carla black and grace wood Carla's brother is one of Quils best friends jacob black grace is an only child.

" GEORGIA GET READY FOR SCHOOL NOW"

"OKAY QUIL"

As I get up and walk over to my window to see what the weather is like . raining well just another day in la push i walk over to my wardrobe and pick out an pair of light blue jeans , white vest top ,red converse and a lever jacket and walk down the stairs texting Carla.

Me- meet u at ur house in 5

Carla – ok quil dropping u of

Me – yes later

Carla – later

" OUIL"

"Georgia what do you want "

"Can you drop me of at Carla's "

" yes lets go"

We get in the car and drive up the road we get to the blacks house I get out of the car and jacob and embry get in it.

"Tack it we getting to school on our own then guys"

"yes"

"Whatever"

I walk over to Carla on the porch of her house.

"Hi have you text grace yet"

"no"

"no"

"yeah"

"well then how are we going to get to school "

"text grace "

"yes"

"I will text her "

Me – hey grace wanna come and give me and Carla a lift to school

Grace –no not really where is your bike and Carla's car

Me- well quil does not know about my black motorbike and Jacob took Carla's car to the garage so

Grace – be there in 5 later

Me- later

5mints later grace terns up at the house in her red bmw soft top car we run over and get in the car grace starts to go to la push high school.

" so Georgia when are you planning on telling Quil about you bike "

"lets see never"

"ok"

With that we turn up at the school we get out and walk up the steps and in the building we start to go to carlas locker to get her maths books.

" wait what has everyone got now "

English , maths ,and what have I go ?

"you got math with me you dinlo"

"Thank Carla I can feel the love"

"That's good because you got to go to maths now"

"ok"

Good morning students I hope you have all had an good week end and have done the home work if you have not pleas say so now.

"Me miss"

Well miss Ateara it seems you the only one now would you like to tell me why

Well miss I wanted to frame the detention letter you're about to give me

Well then good I will see you after school to day in my office for 5 mints

Time skip to lunch

Well that was fun I said as I sat down with lunch and my best friends

Georgia I cant believe you said to your maths teacher you did not do you home work because you wanted to frame the detention letter she was about to give you do you know you could of just done the homework

Very true grace but where's the fun in that any way be right back got to go tell quil to wait for me after school later

Later

Quil

Hi baby sis what you want

I need you to wait arfter school for me

Oh Georgia what you do now

For got to do mat and told the teacher I wanted to frame the detention letter you're about to give me.

Ok

Hey guys its not funny it means because of her you guys have to walk home

Time skip

End of the day right wrong I got to go and see the maths teacher now so I say good by to grace and Carla and go to her office .

Hello miss

Miss Ateara glade you came now this is the second week in a row you have not done your homework and it's the same in other classes you are on your last chance to do your homework and not get in any trouble for the next 3 weeks or your out of this school do you understand me miss

Yes miss I do pleas may I go now yes thank you

Better text the girls

Me- in really big shit need to talk

Carla- meet at beach

Grace – yeah

Me- yeah

I walk outside get in the car with quil and we start to drive home.

So what did the teacher say to you

Oh not much just don't do it again or I will have detention for a week

Ok after that the ride home was silent .


	2. Chapter 2

Georgia p.o.v

I got home drop my bags of and went down the beach to meat grace and Carla as I slowly walked up to them and sat down .

Hey what's up ?

The sky

Ha ha very funny you know what I mean

Ok so you know how I didn't do my maths homework

Yeah

Well I kind of haven't done any home work in maths and all the other lesson for about 3 months and got all the detentions and did not go so I have to be good and not get in trouble if I do I'm gone from la push high .

You idiot Georgia

Hey Carla no need for that

Grace ?

Are u stupide how could you have let that happen you shouldn't have been so lazy and done it .3 month are you real that stupide of cause you going to get in trouble for doing it.

Ok so what am I going to do about this problem

Be good and don't do anything studied ok

Ok right go to go home

Bye

Bye

Time skip

Beep beep beep errr why do I have to get up oh well so I get up get dress go down stairs and look for quil.

QUIL

Yes you called me

Give me a lift

Ok lets go

Thank you

Hey Carla

Hey you ok

Yes let's go

Hey Georgia Carla wants a lift to school

Quil what about embry

He got mono or something so we got to extra seats you can meat grace there

Ok cool let's go

The drive to school was silent but funny me and Carla get out and meet grace at her car

So you to got a lift to school to day and didn't need me that's good so why you to get a lift with them

Oh embry got mono or something quil said so we got a lift with them ok

Time skip

The rest of the week went by fast and I mean it embry came back defect and ditched quil and Jacob for the little steroid gang with is made up of Paul and jarred and Sam but Sam does not go to school any more

It's now Friday night and I'm sleeping over at graces house with Carla so I get my things and go to my bike and go to graces quils out so he won't know about my bike when I get to graces she opens the door a I follow her up to her bed room where Carla is all ready .

Hey

Hey g your late you know

No I'm not your just early

Ok so let's play a game ok

From then on we played would you rather and hide and seek and then we finally went to bed at 2 in the morning all I can say is we going to be tired in the morning and grace is going to be grumpy and that' fun not .


	3. Chapter 3

Georgia p.o.v

Hey g get up now

No go a way

No you need to get up someone has to wake grace

Oh not I say as I sit up I did it last time

No I did

Rock paper scissors

Your on

Rock paper scissors

Ha I win

No g again

No I won

No not fair

Is to

Is not

SHUT UP NOW !

Oh no rip me Moring grace sleep well

No I just got woken up by to twits play a game

we were seeing who had to wake you up but now we don't

You think Georgia

Oh well come on g and grace we got a big day planed

Ok let get started then

On that count of 3 ready 1.2.3 go

With that we all go running and get dressed grace is ready first then Carla but me I was last because I lost my shoe ha that's just me .

Right girls we ready to go to pa

YES

Good lets go then

Waite what I forgot to text quil where Im going ok

Me – quil im going to pa

Quill- whats pa

Me – port angles

Quil – ok see you later bye

Lest go with that we get in the car tern up the radio and our favert song comes on and we start to sing a long

I like us better when we're wasted

It makes it easier to fake it

The only time we really talk

Is when our clothes are coming off

I like us better when we're wasted

It makes it easier to say it

Lay all your laundry on the bed

And then I'll lay in it instead

I like us better when we're wasted

Oh oh oh oh

You are a glass half empty

Sipping my ocean dry

Emotionally spent me

Til none of our planets could align

But I could stand you one more night

I like us better when we're wasted

It makes it easier to say it

Lay all your laundry on the bed

And then I'll lay in it instead

I like us better when we're wasted

Oh oh oh oh

You are a catch 22

Either way I miss out

All of the grief I'd give you

Is energy I can live without

But I could stand you one more night

I like us better when we're wasted

It makes it easier to say it

Lay all your laundry on the bed

And then I'll lay in it instead

I like us better when we're wasted

Oh oh oh oh

I like us better when we're wasted

It makes it easier to say it

Lay all your laundry on the bed

And then I'll lay in it instead

I like us better when we're wasted

Oh oh oh oh

By the time the song over we are laughing and getting out of the car and going in to an café called coco we sit down and a waitress comes over.

What would you girls like

Ill have I double chocolate ice cream in and tuba, Can I have an coffee and a tea pleas

I will be right back with your orders girls

So guys what are we doing first ?

Well I want to go to Hannah's shop , chocolate land and last but not least the cine Amare

Let's get going then

Ok so grace and you go to Hannah's place I'll go to the chocolate land

Good bye bye

Time skip

So we got everything now

Wait Georgia how much money you spend in the shop

Un just 25 dollars

You're going to feel sick

I don't care

Ok

Lets go to the cine Amare now so guys what do you want to see fault in our stars ok

Hi can I have 3 tickets to fault in our stars

Hear you go anything elas

No thanks bye

The movie was sad me and Carla crying really badly grace was crying but not as much as we came out of the cine Amare we saw Jacob Carla pulled use behind a bush

Ow what the fuck

Well jacob and dad said I can't go out of la push and if he sees me I dead

Ok don't worry look he gone now I said which he had he stored of after talking to Bella swan the police chef's daughter .

With that we all get in the car an drive home grace drops Carla off then me and she drives home I go in and get in bed .

Carla – hey Jacobs not home neither is dad what's going on

Me – don't know just leave a note and I come pick you up

Carla – ok

So I sneak out of my room down stairs in to the garaged get my bike start it and get Carla when I get there I see her out side she gets on.

Hey can you go round the house once

So I do then we hear

Oi you to what you think you're doing we look over and see same little grope ,bill and who I think is Jacob .

Sam then shouts again well who are you and why you hear ?I don't think twice and go we look back and see them walking in the house we go to my house go up to bed and slowly drift to sleep


End file.
